Richard Crowe
.]] '''Colonel Richard Crowe' is the leader of a group of mercenaries, who have been employed by Dr. Krieger to protect his island installation from outside threats. A loud and physically imposing man, Crowe is both hated and feared by his men. Aside from his stature Crowe is known to wear a large cavalry hat and belt buckle as well as a shirt with Japanese writing on it. Crowe apparently holds an interest in the WW2 Japanese ruins, even going so far as to turning a wrecked aircraft carrier into a helicopter refueling station. Essentially Dr. Krieger's right hand man, Crowe ensures his mercenaries do their jobs without question, using intimidation most of the time. He often shouts at his men and insults them when ordering them around and is known to transfer mercs around against their will. As a result his men tend curse his name behind his back. Some of them doubt his abilities as Colonel, one merc even suggests he was never actually a Colonel. ''Far Cry Instincts'' Crowe is the leader of the militia group and also works for Krieger. In the beginning of the game he has his men try to kill Jack but fail as Jack is able to reach shore and get away from his men. Val Cortez who was trying to rescue another CIA agent Doyle is compromised and is put in Crowe's helicopter and Crowe drives off with her. While Jack is driving a vehicle Crowe attacks him with his helicopter and lands pointing his gun towards Jack and holding Val hostage. Crowe challenges Jack to survive and to reach Krieger and leaves. As Jack is trying to save Val she manages to get away but Crowe's men try to kill her. Jack gives her sniper support for the time being but from behind is shot by a dart and Crowe under the orders of Krieger has to bring Jack to him alive and cannot kill him. Jack is then taken hostage and Krieger tells Jack about his serum that he created and has Crowe inject it with him and knocks him out. Jack manages to escape using his powers and makes his way to Doyle. While Doyle attempts to remove the implant from Jack Crowe and his men attact the base forcing them to flee. While Jack tries to escape he runs into Crowe who has a missile launcher and the two fight. Crowe fails to kill Jack and has to leave. When Jack and Val get to the communication room they make contact with Krieger who tells the two that Crowe has gone rogue and will be coming for him. Jack then heads off to get Crowe and save Doyle. In the wasteland Jack finds Doyle who tells Jack that Crowe injected himself with the same serum Jack received but four times the dose. The two manage to get a helicopter and head off to Krieger's base located on a volcano. Their helicopter is shot down and Jack makes his way to the base. Jack gets deep into the base and Crowe attacks Jack and Kriger tells Jack that the two came to an understanding. Jack fights off abominations and fights Crowe who has new abilities from the serum. He is unsuccessful in his fight against Jack and is killed. After defeating Crowe Jack makes his way to Krieger who tries to get the abominations to kill Jack but they realize that Jack killed Crowe and accept him as their new alpha that is stronger than Crowe. They turn on Krieger and violently kill him and tell Jack to escape. Val driving a chopper extracts Jack and they get out before the volcano erupts. On the ride Doyle who injured his leg in the crash gives Jack a case,Jack is then shown opening it and laughing as they leave. ''Far Cry 2'' In Far Cry 2 there is no mention or encounter of Crow. However several mercenaries are dressed in the same style as him, though without the hat. Gallery FarCry0067.jpg|Crowe in helicopter FarCry0076.jpg|Crowe taking on the player. FarCry0000.jpg|Crowe's dead body. Crowe, Richard Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased